


Entra en Mi Vida

by KlainerButt3rfly



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Klaine, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainerButt3rfly/pseuds/KlainerButt3rfly
Summary: En las altas esferas sociales, donde se deben saber guardar las apariencias, Kurt Hummel, hijo mayor de una prestigiosa familia, está comprometido con un importante empresario con quien lleva una relación tormentosa, pero que a vista de todos es perfecta.Bajo circunstancias inesperadas un día conoce a un joven muy diferente a él, un alma libre y soñadora a quien decide ayudar sin imaginar que este iba a alterar su visión de la vida y todo en lo que creía.





	Entra en Mi Vida

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

** “Encuentros que marcan”**

* * *

—Kurt, ¿tienes lista mi maleta? —preguntó en forma autoritaria Dante a su pareja, con quien llevaba una larga relación—. Debo estar en el aeropuerto a las cinco en punto.

—¡Ese no es mi problema! Tienes dos manos en perfectas condiciones para que agarres tu ropa y la guardes.

—No me parece gracioso. ¡Muévete en este momento a guardar mis cosas!

—¡A mí no me des órdenes!

—¡Es tu obligación atenderme, Kurt! —elevó el tono de la voz.

—Soy tu prometido no tu maldito sirviente —espetó y salió de la habitación lanzando la puerta.

Kurt Hummel estaba harto de esa situación. Su relación se podía calificar como un verdadero infierno del cual no sabía cómo salir.

Cuando años atrás vio por primera vez a aquel atractivo hombre de un metro ochenta, cabellera oscura y ojos soñadores, que sus padres insistían sería perfecto para él, se quedó fascinado, y luego de conversar con este durante un par de horas, no dudó en darle una oportunidad.

Descubrió que Dante era el único hijo del magnate italiano Luiggi Di Marco y la _socialité _norteamericana Arlene Ainsworth, por lo tanto, heredero universal de una inmensa fortuna.

Pero eso no fue lo que le atrajo, ya que él también provenía de una familia acaudalada.

Lo que lo cautivó fue su manera de expresarse, lo galante y gracioso que era, su alto grado de cultura, entre otras cosas. Y a eso le sumaba la forma en la que este lo miró desde el momento en que se conocieron, haciéndolo sentir el ser más hermoso y valioso sobre el planeta.

Alguna vez llegó a admirarlo, amarlo y sentirse la persona más dichosa a su lado porque este lo adoraba y no perdía oportunidad para demostrárselo.

Siempre fue caballeroso, cariñoso, detallista y procuró enamorarlo todos los días, así que cuando le pidió matrimonio no pudo sentirse más feliz y seguro de que tendría una vida de ensueño con el hombre perfecto, pero de aquello quedaba muy poco.

Con el tiempo esa pareja perfecta había ido cambiando, o tal vez mostrando su verdadero ser. No estaba seguro de cuál era la respuesta, lo único que sabía era que se sentía miserable.

Rara era la vez en la que Dante se portaba cariñoso o atento, aunque seguía llenándolo de obsequios costosos. Pero eso no era lo que él quería.

Quería amor, paz, tranquilidad, alegría, apoyo y todo aquello que un día tuvo. En lugar de eso eran discusiones constantes, críticas, peleas, e incluso agresiones, aunque no físicas, sin embargo, pensaba que faltaba poco para que llegaran a ello.

En otras épocas anhelaba que su prometido regresara, cuando no podía llevarlo con él, pero ahora deseaba desesperado que tardase más tiempo en volver debido a que los únicos momentos en los que podía estar tranquilo eran cuando este se iba en uno de sus numerosos viajes.

Entró a una de las habitaciones de invitados y cerró la puerta con llave, apoyándose en ella y cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

¿Cuándo empezaron las cosas a cambiar? ¿En qué momento Dante pasó de ser su príncipe encantado a su peor pesadilla?

  * **_ Cinco años atrás •_**

Kurt conversaba en su habitación con Trevor y Bernard, sus mejores amigos.

—Todavía no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Siento como si estuviera viviendo en la época antigua en donde los padres arreglaban los matrimonios para sus hijos basados en sus intereses.

—Primero —dijo Bernard, un chico de estatura promedio, físico musculoso; sin ser exagerado; cabellera ondulada color marrón y ojos del mismo tono—, todavía hay culturas donde se llevan a cabo esos arreglos, y son lo más natural. Segundo, tus padres sólo te pidieron que conocieras a ese sujeto.

—¿De qué lado estás? —increpó Kurt.

—Del tuyo, por supuesto. Nada más estoy diciendo que tus padres te hablaron de este sujeto y tú accediste a conocerlo. Pudiste decir que no.

—Me negué tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, pero ellos no dejaron de insistir y presionarme. Lo sabes.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Trevor—. Claro que lo sabemos. Lo que debes hacer ahora es saludar al tal Dante, platicar unos minutos con él y listo. Tus padres quieren que lo conozcas, así que con hacer eso habrás cumplido.

—¿Y de qué vamos a hablar? Él es mayor que yo. No creo que encuentre un tema que a los dos nos interese.

—Tus padres quieren asegurar tu futuro, obvio que iban a buscar a alguien mayor porque se supone que representa seguridad, estabilidad y todas esas tonteras.

—No creo que sean tonteras —dijo Bernard y se puso de pie—. A mí sí me gustaría encontrar a alguien mayor que se preocupe por mí y mi bienestar, que siempre…

Kurt lo miró con incredulidad y frunció el ceño durante unos segundos.

—Bueno, si es lo que a ti te gusta, está bien, pero eso no es para mí. Soy una persona independiente que puede valerse por sí misma en todo momento.

—Yo también. Tal vez me expresé mal, porque bien sabes que jamás permitiría que nadie me controlara o me dijera qué hacer. Me refería simplemente a alguien con quien contar, porque no soy una princesa ni una flor delicada que necesita cuidados y protección. Esas cosas no son de hombres sino de maric… ¡Dios! ¡Lo siento! No quise decir eso.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —gritó Trevor con rabia.

Kurt lo miró fijamente y suspiró. —Si así piensan mis amigos, ¿qué puedo esperar de los demás? —se sentó derrotado en el borde de la cama— Esa es una de las razones por las cuales mis padres viven preocupados y creen que tener a un esposo mayor y acaudalado me va a mantener a salvo de las habladurías y la crueldad del mundo.

—Kurt, de verdad lo lamento. No pensé lo que dije.

—Tú nunca piensas —proclamó Trevor enojado y se sentó junto a Hummel, rodeándolo por los hombros con su brazo—. No hagas caso de sus idioteces. A veces me pregunto si tiene algo dentro de la cabeza.

—Ya no importa.

—Sí importa. No es correcto lo que dijo ni que lo tomes a la ligera.

—En otras circunstancias estaría enojado, pero me siento tan nervioso en este momento que me da igual.

Trevor sabía que no era cierto. Conocía demasiado bien a Kurt, no en vano eran mejores amigos desde niños. Bernard lo había lastimado, y ya se encargaría de ajustar cuentas con él después.

—No te pongas nervioso. Todo va a salir bien.

—Dentro de poco voy a conocer a este chico y… —negó con la cabeza— a este señor, y no sé qué va a pasar.

—Como te dije antes: bajas, lo saludas, conversas con él y eso es todo.

Eres Kurt “el increíble” Hummel. Lo tendrás a tus pies en segundos. Y si necesitas refuerzos, sólo mandas un mensaje y ahí estaré.

—Gracias, de verdad.

El chico de tez oscura lo abrazó con fuerza y le guiñó el ojo.

—También vine a apoyarte, Kurt —dijo Bernard—. Jamás fue mi intención decir tal cosa.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Eres un idiota cabeza hueca.

—Lo merezco —se sentó del otro lado, dejando así a Hummel en el centro, y colocó su mano en el muslo de este—. Aquí estaremos para lo que sea que necesites.

Como dijo Trevor, si el sujeto ese se porta mal o te hace sentir incómodo de alguna manera, nos mandas un mensaje y antes de que te des cuenta estaremos ahí metiéndolo en un saco.

Kurt soltó una carcajada. —Lo peor es que ustedes sí serían capaces de hacerlo… Gracias, Bernie.

—Cualquier cosa por ti.

Varios golpes suaves en la puerta los alertaron de la presencia de alguien.

—Adelante.

—Joven Hummel —dijo una mujer de aproximadamente sesenta años que portaba un distinguido uniforme celeste con blanco y llevaba el cabello negro recogido hacia atrás—, sus padres solicitan su presencia en el recibidor.

—Gracias, Gloria. Enseguida bajo —La mujer asintió y se retiró de la habitación—. El momento ha llegado —dijo con pesar.

Sus amigos lo abrazaron y le dedicaron unas últimas palabras para animarlo.

Kurt bajó contando los escalones y cada paso que daba, tratando de evitar la plática con sus padres el mayor tiempo posible.

Al llegar al corredor que terminaba en el recibidor escuchó el timbre y se quedó petrificado. Eso significaba dos cosas: primero, los invitados habían llegado; y segundo, sus padres le darían un sermón por no haberse apurado, ya que evidentemente deseaban hablar con él antes del encuentro con los desconocidos.

“Respira” —se repetía a sí mismo—. “No hay razón para que te angusties”.

Escuchaba a varias personas conversar y reír, pero no lograba distinguir lo que decían debido a los nervios.

“Cálmate y respira”.

_‘Muéstrate indiferente y el sujeto ese se dará cuenta que no tienes interés alguno en él’_, le había aconsejado Bernard, y tal vez eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Con una última respiración profunda avanzó e ingresó al recibidor, sintiendo las miradas automáticamente sobre él.

—Kurt —dijo Burt, su padre, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Para los demás pasaba desapercibido, pero para el joven aquel tono de voz le indicaba que estaba en problemas.

»Ven, quiero que conozcas a unos amigos… Ellos son los Di Marco-Ainsworth. Luigi ha sido mi socio durante años en varios negocios, y Arlene es una de las más reconocidas…

Kurt asintió con cortesía, pero dejó de prestar atención porque su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que no podía escuchar nada más.

—Es un placer conocerlos —dijo educadamente cuando notó que su padre guardó silencio.

—Mucho gusto —Luigi tomó su mano con fuerza.

—Es precioso —dijo Arlene con alegría—. Es casi una copia tuya, Elizabeth.

La mujer sonrió orgullosa. —Así es, de los tres, Kurt es el que más se parece a mí.

Luigi no dejaba de observar al joven detenidamente, haciéndolo sentirse incómodo y como si fuera algún tipo de mercancía que estaba siendo inspeccionada antes de ser adquirida.

—Bueno, hubiera preferido que se pareciera más a ti, Burt. Que fuera más… masculino.

Kurt quería insultarlo, sin embargo, guardó silencio porque parte de los modales con los que creció dictaban que jamás se debía responder a un adulto o contradecirlo.

—Quizá se parezca a su madre —refutó Burt—, no obstante, tiene mi carácter y fuerza.

—Aun así… Aunque tal vez podríamos trabajar en hacerlo lucir de otra forma.

Era oficial, Luigi Di Marco estaba en la lista de las personas no queridas de Kurt, quien escuchaba con los puños cerrados con fuerza.

—Mi hijo está en la sala —interrumpió Arlene dándole una mirada molesta a su esposo.

El joven de ojos azules soltó los puños y pasó saliva con dificultad debido al enorme nudo que sintió en la garganta.

—Ah… —fue todo lo que salió de sus labios cuando intentó hablar.

—Sí, cariño —dijo su madre—. Ve y no lo hagas esperar.

Kurt asintió y se dirigió a la sala, sintiendo las intensas miradas sobre él.

¿Y si el tal Dante era igual de cretino que su padre? Muchas emociones lo atravesaban mientras pensaba en ello.

Entró a la sala y miró hacia los lados, pero no encontró a nadie, y un ligero suspiro escapó de su boca.

—Tú debes ser Kurt —dijo una voz en el fondo.

El chico empezó a caminar en esa dirección, rogando por no encontrar a alguien arrogante. No soportaría pasar por más en ese día.

—Hola —dijo titubeante, y detestó haber sonado así cuando lo que pretendía era hablar en un tono fuerte.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Eres precioso!

Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente sobre aquel hombre que se encontraba frente a él y notó como este lo miraba con fascinación.

—Soy Dante Di Marco —se puso de pie casi brincando, pero sin perder la elegancia—. Es un placer conocerte finalmente —extendió la mano.

—Igualmente —correspondió la acción, y al entrar en contacto su mano con la de aquel desconocido, sintió una corriente recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

Sus miradas se conectaron y sólo permanecieron de pie sin decir nada.

Cuando Dante sonrió, Kurt sintió sus rodillas temblar y pensó que ese hombre era hermoso, precioso, magnífico, y todas las palabras que existieran para describir tal perfección.

Era alto, con facciones bien proporcionadas, su piel ligeramente dorada por el sol, una sonrisa de tentación y cabello oscuro que hacía contraste con unos penetrantes ojos entre celestes y grises.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el extraño en un tono suave pero firme.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

—Por favor, háblame de tu. No soy tan viejo —bromeó—. Tengo veintiséis años.

—Ah… Sí, claro —“veintiséis”, pensó. Bueno, eso no era tanto como había creído cuando su padre le habló de un hombre mayor. Eran siete años de diferencia, que ahora esperaba que no significaran nada—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien. De maravilla en realidad. Aunque ahora tengo una gran duda que me hace sentir conflictuado.

—¿Qué duda?

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciocho. Pero cumplo diecinueve dentro de un mes —se apresuró a decir.

—Diecinueve… Luces menor.

—Es este estúpido rostro que…

—No digas eso. Tu rostro es perfección divina.

Kurt suspiró y Dante realizó un movimiento indicando que debían sentarse. Pronto estuvieron acomodados en el sofá sin dejar de mirarse y sonreír.

—Supongo que estás en la universidad.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué estudias?

—Diseño y decoración de interiores.

La conversación seguía su curso con total fluidez mientras sus respectivos progenitores observaban la escena a lo lejos y totalmente complacidos, evitando hacer ruido alguno para no interrumpirlos.

Horas más tarde Kurt subió a su habitación y se lanzó de espaldas a la cama.

Bernard y Trevor dejaron de comer y se levantaron a toda velocidad, bombardeándolo con toda clase de preguntas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—¿Cómo es el sujeto ese?

Kurt suspiró. —Dante es el hombre más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Cuéntanos…

—Es atento, inteligente, galante, divertido —suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Es todo lo que siempre había soñado.

—¿Tanto así? —preguntó Trevor sentándose a su lado.

—No sé ni cómo explicarles. ¡Fue mágico! Hablamos de tantas cosas y tenemos mucho en común.

—¿Hablaron o tuvieron sexo? —bromeó Bernard arrodillándose en el otro extremo de la cama— Porque la expresión de tu rostro y esa enorme sonrisa no pueden ser sólo por conversar.

Kurt se sonrojó y le lanzó la almohada.

—Hablamos, sólo eso. Y como dije antes, fue mágico. Es la única forma en la que puedo describirlo.

—Queremos detalles.

—Sí, sí. Tienes que decirnos lo que ocurrió.

El chico se sentó y les contó todo a sus amigos, sin omitir nada.

—Parece una historia sacada de esos libros que lees —dijo Bernard—. ¿Y cuándo se van a volver a ver?

—Mañana.

—¿Mañana? —preguntaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

—Sí. Me invitó a salir. Vamos a ir a una cafetería francesa.

—Eso es rápido —cuestionó Trevor—. Recién se conocieron y ya van a tener una cita.

—Es lo que se hace cuando alguien te interesa, lo invitas a salir.

—Claro. Pero, ¿qué pasó con lo de la diferencia de edades? ¿Ya no te importa?

—Siete años no son muchos. Además, todo fue tan natural entre nosotros que ni siquiera pensé en eso, ni él tampoco.

—El hombre tiene veintiséis —exclamó Bernard—, es joven, y ya escuchaste a Kurt, está lleno de cualidades, además de que es muy atractivo. Y como punto extra, es multimillonario. Con todo eso a mí no me importaría que tuviera cincuenta años.

—¿Enserio? —Trevor levantó una ceja mientras le daba una mirada de desconcierto.

—Kurt se sacó la lotería con ese sujeto.

—Sabes que hay más en la vida que la apariencia y el dinero, ¿cierto?

—Ay, como si no te fijaras en eso. Pero como dije, es un bono, porque el sujeto resultó ser una maravilla.

—Kurt sólo está deslumbrado. Es parte de ese primer encuentro, pero cuando empiecen a conocerse mejor y…

—No, Trevor —suspiró Hummel—. Fue más que eso.

—Aún no puedes saberlo.

—Claro que sí. Hay una gran química entre nosotros y la conexión que hicimos fue fuerte. Ambos la sentimos al instante…

Chicos, creo que encontré al amor de mi vida.


End file.
